


Needful Things

by storiesfortravellers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cruel Comments, M/M, Psychological Aspects of Kink, Roleplay, Top!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!Chase/bottom!House kinkfic. Chase likes to play with his body and mind both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was for Chase/House, unbound

Unbound.

That was House's favorite part.

The tying up was nice, too. Chase's pretty face giving him a dark look, adeptly binding House to the chair. Hands behind the back, good leg bound tight to the chair leg. Long cords around the chest and shoulders, just tight enough to leave pink lines on his skin. Filthy things coming out of Chase's pretty lips, threats and insults. Humiliations.

House would be a smartass, of course. And Chase, beautiful phony Chase, would give it back. And House would get to see him without that veneer of Ken-doll niceness that he put on for the world.

"I bet you love this, Chase. Having me in this position."

"We both know I can have you in whatever position I want."

"Is this the revenge scenario you cooked up back when you worked for me?"

"Not at all. I did have this fantasy where you would spend your nights alone and pathetic and crying. And true, that's certainly what you'll do once I've had my fill of you. But let's be honest, House. That's how you'd be spending your nights anyway."

House would demand to be untied. But Chase would just smile and casually bring up the names of people who would no longer speak to House. His ex-wife. Cuddy. Cameron. Wilson.

And House would respond with some low blows of his own - Chase's father issues, his failures with women, his inferiority as a doctor, the old accusation that he would have nothing without his money.

"Nonsense," Chase would say, "I'd still have a man tied up at my mercy, now wouldn't I?"

But eventually Chase would get sick of House's words and start with the physical. Heat or cold, sharp or dull.

Always slow.

And eventually, House would shut up.

And then, both of them silent, Chase would untie House. Slower than he needed to drawing it out, gracefully untying House to reveal the lines his bonds had left, running a hand, suddenly lacking brutality, across House's face. The signal that Chase was convinced, after all of House's yelling and pleading, that House was finally ready to be taken by Chase, that he was ready to silently submit. That House had been tamed enough.

Chase always assumed House came to him for the abuse. The pain, the humiliation. But the thing that kept House coming back to Chase was the sound of ropes and cords dropping to the floor. The intoxicating terror of being released from what bound him.


End file.
